criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming Sitting Ducks
Becoming Sitting Ducks is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of the game. It is the fiftieth case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Ivory Peaks. Plot Following the riots, Leigh and the player went out to look for more criminals that escaped the prison along Ivory Peaks River, only to find the cadaver of Danica Quincy, slashed to death. The team then suspected socialite Fiona Fontaine, escaped convict Daphnée Fontaine and convict on parole Mathilda Alyssa before they found out that the victim was having an affair. Jordan soon tracked the trace of the affair to Memorial Avenue's architect, Tristan Flanders. They also interrogated entertainer Connor Fredbear before the detectives regrouped with Summer, who talked over the case with them before she suddenly collapsed. Major stayed with his girlfriend in the hospital after they had learned she had been severely poisoned. Despite Summer's poisoning, the team went forward to arrest Danica's killer, who turned out to be Fiona. Fiona explained that she did it because she hated Danica and how drunk she would get at her parties. She explained how at her latest embroidery exhibition that Danica had spread rumors that Fiona had stolen her own work from her, which ruined the exhibition's popularity as people had left before it ended. Fiona then explained that she was contacted by an anonymous person and was told the perfect plan to get revenge. Fiona, filled with anger and the urge to get revenge, got a pair of garden shears, followed Danica to the riverbank while Danica was feeding the ducks and gruesomely slaughtered her. Judge Brighton thought it was suitable for the socialite to get life in prison. Afterwards, Major pleaded with the player to help him find Summer's poisoner as Fiona had denied poisoning her. They soon tracked down a poison bottle that contained tha same poison used on Summer, as well water from the riverbank. They went there to find a note that was written by Summer's poisoner, who was revealed to be Gabriel Ledrot. He had a gun to his head when they found him in the restored Oakley Park, which Major shot down before the player arrested him and sent him back to the station. Meanwhile, with the help from Tristan, Rose and Jacob, Major, Leigh and the player made a Sumajor statue to gift to Summer when they visited her in the hospital. Despite Summer being poisoned, she assured them that she would make it after a week or so in recovery. It wasn't long before Jordan told them that he tracked one of the escaped convicts to the nearby Ivory Peaks caves. Summary Victim *'Danica Quincy' (found slashed into a bloody mess) Murder Weapon *'Garden Shears' Killer *'Fiona Fontaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect rides horses *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect rides horses *The suspect sings Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect rides horses *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect rides horses *The suspect sings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer rides horses. *The killer sings. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a flower. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ivory Peaks River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Bloody Glove) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Invitation) *Examine Invitation. (Result: Embroidery Event New Suspect: Fiona Fontaine) *Talk to Fiona Fontaine about her invitation to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Poor Neighbourhood) *Investigate Poor Neighbourhood. (Clues: Torn Number, Wristband) *Examine Torn Number. (Result: Daphnée's Prison Number; New Suspect: Daphnée Fontaine) *Arrest Daphnée Fontaine for escaping prison. *Examine Wristband. (Result: Mathilda's Wristband Unlocked; New Suspect: Mathilda Alyssa) *Make Mathilda explain why she lost her wristband. *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Bloody Hairs) *Analyze Bloody Hairs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Tristan Flanders about his affair with the victim. (Attribute: Tristan rides horses and practices calligraphy; New Crime Scene: Restored Oakley Park) *Investigate Restored Oakley Park. (Clues: Broken Sign, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign) *Examine Sign's Name. (Result C Fredbear; New Suspect: Connor Fredbear) *Interrogate Connor Fredbear about his sign. (Attribute: Connor rides horses) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Medal) *Analyze Bloody Medal. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings; New Crime Scene: District Riverbank) *Investigate District Riverbank. (Result: Moist Paper, Dirty Record) *Examine Dirty Record. (Result: Victim's RecordFibers) *Examine Colored Fibers. (Result: Embroidery) *Interrogate Fiona Fontaine about belittling the victim because of her record. (Attribute: Fiona sings, practices calligraphy and rides horses; Daphnée practices calligraphy) *Examine Moist Paper. (Result: Parole Payment) *Analyze Parole Payment. (12:00:00) *Confront Mathilda about the victim paying for her parole. (Attribute: Mathilda rides horses, practices calligraphy and sings) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Park Walkways. (Clues: Bomb, Locked Tablet, Ruined Family Tree) *Examine Ruined Family Tree. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examine Brown Flakes. (Result: Prison Rations) *Interrogate Daphnée about her vandalized family tree. (Attribute: Daphnée sings) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Interrogate Connor about the victim's reviews. (Attribute: Connor practices calligraphy and sings) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Tristan Flanders about his fingerprints on the bomb. (Attribute: Tristan rides horses, practices calligraphy and sings) *Investigate Damaged Yard. (Clues: Trash Bag, Shears) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bloody Stirrup) *Analyze Bloody Stirrup. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Shears. (Result: Yellow Flakes) *Analyze Yellow Flakes. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Garden Shears; Attribute: The killer wears a flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (4/8). (No stars) Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (4/8) *Investigate Poor Neighbourhood. (Clue: Leaves) *Examine Leaves. (Result: Poison Vial) *Examine Poison Vial. (Result: Murky Liquid) *Analyze Murky Liquid. (06:00:00) *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Message to the FEPD) *Investigate Restored Oakley Park. (Clue: Escaped ConvictLedrot) *Arrest Gabriel Ledrot for poisoning Summer Murphy and escaping prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Tristan Flanders about making a statue of Sumajor. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park Walkways. (Result: Pile of Wood) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Cedar Log) *Analyze Cedar Log. (03:00:00) *Collect the statue from Tristan. (Reward: Star Hairstyle) *Visit Summer in the hospital and see how she's doing. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Ivory Peaks